poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex's Adventures of DC's Legends of Tomorrow
Alex's Adventures of DC's Legends of Tomorrow is an all-new Alex's Adventures T.V Series by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot When heroes alone are not enough... the world needs legends. The Madagascar Gang (Along with SpongeBob, Aqua, Baloo and their friends) meets a former time-master from the not-so-distant future named Rip Hunter. Having seen the future, Rip Hunter will desperately try to prevent certain events from happening, by time-traveling; Now Rip Hunter is tasked with assembling a desperate group of heroes and villains to confront an unstoppable threat - not only is the planet at stake, but our timeline itself. The Great Question being asked here is can this ragtag team defeat an immortal threat unlike anything they have ever known? Trivia *The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, and Amanda), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Sofia, Princess Elena, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, The Masked Mutant, Root Rot, Pinky Flamingo, Janet Smythe, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Shere Khan, Zuzu Moon, Clayton, Yzma, Sebastian (Best Friends Whenever), Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Judge Doom, the Toon Patrol, Tublat, and the Fossa of Madagascar will guest star in this series. *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Grandpa Longneck, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Mickey Mouse, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark will make special guest appearances in the crossover episodes related to Pooh's Adventures of Arrow, and Winnie the Pooh Meets The Flash. However, it is currently unknown if Iago will guest star as a hero in any of these episodes as of yet. *Robin Hood, Little John, Alice, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger (An American Tail), Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Rafiki, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf the Snowman, Kristoff, Sven, Tracey Sketchit, Danny, Sawyer, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, and Dez Wade will make special guest appearances in the crossover episodes related to Robin Hood and Alice Meet Supergirl. *Unlike Shadow101815's upcoming TV series Pooh's Adventures of Arrow, and Winnie the Pooh Meets The Flash, this series will take place in between both crossover shows since all three DC shows are all in the same universe. *In the first season, The Masked Mutant, Janet Smythe, Root Rot and Pinky Flamingo will work for Vandal Savage. *In the second season, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Shere Khan, Zuzu Moon, Clayton, Professor Screweyes, Hades, Ursula and Dr. Facilier will work for The Reverse-Flash, Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn, and Captain Cold. *In the third season, Yzma, Sebastian (Best Friends Whenever), The Grand Duke of Owls, Judge Doom, Toon Patrol, Tublat, and the Fossa of Madagascar will work for Mallus, Damien Darhk, Grodd, and Kuasa. * All of the adult language and content will be censored in order to make this TV series appropriate for children. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Censored TV series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Superhero Films Category:Alex's Adventures Series films